


Clan Increase

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Wolffe, on a trip to Dorin with Plo Koon, learns something more on his General.





	Clan Increase

Wolffe had been a little overwhelmed on his first trip to Dorin, but his _jetii_ had stayed close to him, making it bearable. More trips happened, and Wolffe slowly adapted, learning more and more members of the extensive Koon clan. He was still struggling with the language, in large part because many forgot he was not actually gifted in mind speech, and so conversations sometimes skipped important parts.

He had missed the nuance of kinship when the young woman came in, but did catch the word about generation when she unwrapped the infant she was carrying, handing it to Plo. The Commander held back his question, watching as Plo studied the infant, saw the flex of tusks that indicated joy. The woman and Plo communed over the baby for a small time, then she left, giving Wolffe his opening.

"Did she say third generation?"

Plo looked at his Commander and inclined his head. "That was my great-grandchild, yes. She was born to my second child, and has now delivered a new life."

Wolffe was glad his _buy'ce_ was hiding his expression as his eyebrows climbed into his hairline. "How many children do you have?" he blurted.

"A few, including one that was born just before the war," Plo told him. "They do try to see me when I am on planet, to let me know how much the clan has expanded." He then washed a warm sense of pride over Wolffe, a sensation that never failed to make the clone straighten and feel _cherished_ , no matter how experienced and fierce a warrior he was. "They are amused to learn I have adopted so many humans, but relieved to know I have so much support off-world."

"I thought Jedi tended to be… well, hands off?" Wolffe was confused, as it had been such a scandal to learn that Skywalker had a wife and she was going to have a baby (which had turned into a pair, and how was that a thing?) right about the same time they had unmasked the Sith.

"Exceptions exist, my dear son," Plo said, settling more comfortably. "Ki-Adi has a species to help repopulate. Green Jedi have their own families, and we pretend not to notice if they are assigned within the Order instead. I am fond of my entire clan, yes, and I spent much time here, after making Knight, to earn my place as a Baran Do Sage. As both a true Force sensitive, and as a survivor of living in the poisons off-world, it made me… sought after."

Wolffe tried fiercely to not blush at the amused tone his _jetii_ had over the idea he was in demand **that** way. "Wait until I tell the others we have siblings on Dorin," was what slipped free, instead of dealing with the concept of his general as a sexual being.

Plo nodded, tusks making the happy flexing motion again. "I am certain, should any of them break away from Dorin in the future, you will treat them as wonderfully as you do Sha."

That got a solid nod. Sha Koon was a bit odd to their tastes, but the Wolfpack would never fail her, as niece of their beloved _buir_ and General. Plo let the conversation fall then, returning to studying the texts he had come here for, as Wolffe settled to guard him, as had become their natural state.


End file.
